Limite
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Estava chegando ao seu limite. Tinha certeza que não suportaria as asneiras que ele não se cansava de falar. Presente para TheMalvin


**Desclaimer: **Naruto e seu grande sonho de dominar o mundo não me pertence. Não ganho nada por escrever essa fiction. Escrevo por diversão e para divertir quem por acaso vai ler.

* * *

**Nome da Fic:** Limite  
**Autor:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Shipper:** Kakuzu/Hidan  
**Classificação:** M | NC-17 | (Yaoi/Lemon/PWP, se não gosta, VAZA!)  
**Gênero:** General/DARKLEMON  
**Beta-reader:** EmptySpaces11  
**Resumo:** Estava chegando ao seu limite. Tinha certeza que não suportaria as asneiras que ele não se cansava de falar

**P.S.: **Presente mais que atrasado para **TheMalvin**. Nana nee' você sabe que não foi de propósito. /foisim.

* * *

**Limite –**

Estava chegando ao seu limite. Já havia aguentado muito tempo a falação daquele albino petulante que era obrigado a ter como companheiro. Ouvir aquela conversa sobre Jashin, estava dissipando o restante de paciência que lhe restava.

— Se não calar essa boca, eu juro que lhe mato! — afirmou, recebendo um sorriso cínico e alguns palavrões como resposta.

Tinha certeza que não suportaria as asneiras que ele não se cansava de falar, até chegarem à Vila Oculta da Nuvem para capturarem o segundo bijuu, Nekomata. Seus passos eram apressados. Quanto mais rápidos a capturassem, mais rápido se livraria dele. Lembrou-se, porém, que teria que capturar um outro Jinchuuriki.

Faltavam somente algumas horas para chegarem ao seu destino. Hidan parou.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Kakuzu perguntou exasperado.

— Descansando, imbecil. — Hidan respondeu com naturalidade entrando em uma caverna que estava a sua frente.

— Eu quero me livrar logo desse bijuu, então, levante-se daí e vamos! — ordenou, olhando o albino se afundar cada vez mais na caverna.

— Não vou sair agora! — Kakuzu escutou a voz um tanto baixa e com eco pela distância que o _boa morte_ havia tomado. — Você não se cansa, seu puto? Se não, eu sim! Então, fique calminho aí, enquanto eu descanso.

Se sua paciência estava por um fio, ela havia acabado de estourar, ou melhor, de ser revogada. Adentrou a caverna com sua rapidez, parando em frente à Hidan.

— Não me venha com essa de descansar! — respondeu ele, empurrando o _boa morte_ para a parede. — Não tenho mais paciência para aturar esses seus caprichos!

— Vai fazer o quê, agora? — perguntou Hidan se aproximando perigosamente de Kakuzu — Me obrigar a andar até lá? Puxar-me pelos cabelos ou me amarrar e me levar arrastado até lá? Nem fodendo!

— Seria uma boa! — respondeu Kakuzu diminuindo a distância entre eles. — Mas acho que lhe matar aqui, seria melhor!

— Como se você pudesse! — Hidan riu — Como se alguém pudesse!

Com certeza, sua paciência havia abandonado seu corpo há alguns minutos atrás. Ao escutar tais palavras, uma vontade sanguinária tomou posse de seu corpo. Com certeza, mataria aquele albino boca suja.

— Oportunidade para tentar, é o que não me falta. — levou uma das mãos até o pescoço do _boa morte_ apertando-o com força. Viu Hidan rolar os olhos com impaciência.

— Se você tentar será como da última vez! — o albino afirmou. — Vou ficar com um olho roxo e alguns cortes no máximo.

Com certeza aquele homem a sua frente estava testando seus limites. Com sua mão livre, arrancou a foice que Hidan carregava, jogando-a ao chão, escutando ele xingar-lhe pela falta de cuidado com sua arma. Segurando ambas as mãos pálidas dele sobre a cabeça, fez com que suas linhas o amarrassem. Estava achando estranho. Hidan não o estava impedindo.

— Não vai fazer nada para me impedir? — perguntou, apertando mais forte sua mão sobre o pescoço de Hidan.

— Não tem o porquê lhe impedir. - Hidan riu, era só o que poderia fazer. – Não importa o que você possa fazer, como já disse, vou somente ficar com um olho roxo e uns cortes. Caralho! Parece que não entende.

— Posso picá-lo em pedaços, maldito. – Kakuzu gritou, se aproximando perigosamente de Hidan. – Parece que é você que não entende. A cada parada de descanso que você faz, eu perco dinheiro.

— Dinheiro, dinheiro e mais dinheiro... – o albino caçoou repetidas vezes, e fazendo uma carranca de desgosto. – Essa sua cobiça irá lhe mandar para o inferno. – e como se tivesse contado uma ótima piada, começou a rir.

— Hidan, estou falando sério. Se não levantar o traseiro daqui, vou acabar com você!

— Comece a me socar de vez, infeliz! — gritou Hidan. — Assim depois que cansar, poderei dormir, descansar, não sei se lembra, mas estou cansado!

Hidan ria, e isso deixava Kakuzu ainda mais nervoso. Não era muito de expressar o que sentia, mas quando se tratava daquele albino maldito, era quase impossível.

Ele conseguia deixar sua paciência no limite, ou até ultrapassar seus limites. E era o que estava acontecendo naquele instante.

— Foi você quem pediu por isso! – Hidan escutava a voz de Kakuzu perigosamente baixa e bem perto de seu ouvido e gargalhou.

Sentiu seu estômago doer. Engasgou, mas continuou rindo.

— É tudo que consegue fazer, Kakuzu? – Hidan perguntou, abusando da ironia em seu tom de voz.

Até nesses momentos o sorriso não sumia do rosto de Hidan. E essa era uma das coisas que o ajudavam a acabar com sua paciência.

O jogou para o fundo da caverna, escutando ele reclamar e rir, ao sentir sua roupa e pele sendo rasgadas pelas pedras e pela velocidade em que havia sido jogado.

A penumbra não era um problema para seus olhos. E pôde facilmente encontrá-lo.

Estava estranhando a forma como Kakuzu estava agindo. Normalmente ele somente o socava e o deixava descansar, mas ele o estava chicoteando, com aquelas malditas linhas. Vez ou outra ele o levantava somente para jogá-lo no chão novamente.

Não que estava achando ruim seu corpo ficar todo marcado ou sangrando. Aquilo era, no mínimo, divertido, mas o que estava achando ruim, era que depois daquilo, teria que descansar ainda mais.

— Quando vai terminar com essa porra, Kakuzu? – perguntou, quando sentiu que ele se aproximava novamente de seu corpo.

— Quando estiver totalmente satisfeito!

Sim, aquilo era estranho. Kakuzu só se satisfazia com seu dinheiro, e nada mais. Quando não o tinha, seu humor ficava um porre. E quando o tinha de mais, também, mas pelo menos, ele tinha.

— Satisfeito, mas que porra...

Hidan não pôde continuar, pois sentiu seu corpo ser puxado violentamente para a direção dele. Seus pés estavam enlaçados pelos fios de Kakuzu.

Sentiu os seus braços serem enlaçados também, e com a força com que ele o puxava, o pôs de pé.

Não era preciso ter luz para saber que ele o olhava nos olhos, pois sentia a intensidade do olhar dele nos seus.

— Terminou?

— Não, Hidan... – Hidan pôde sentir o hálito quente de Kakuzu sobre os seus. – Eu só estou começando.

Se tivesse tido tempo para responder, teria deixado escapar um belo palavrão, mas seus lábios haviam sido capturados pelos dele. Aquilo sim, era estranho.

Sentia as linhas que mantinham o maxilar dele no lugar, raspar em sua bochecha, e a língua dele, atrevida, vasculhando cada canto de sua boca. Os dentes dele, mordiscavam seus lábios, da mesma forma que os seus nos dele. Nem fodendo que deixaria somente ele lhe beijar. Pôde sentir o delicioso gosto metálico de sangue em seus lábios e sorriu.

As mãos dele rasgavam suas vestimentas, e vasculhavam seu corpo como se o conhecesse bem.

Suas costas já nuas, bateram contra a parede pontiaguda, causando uma deliciosa dor. E gemeu. Só não sabia dizer se era por estar sentindo suas costas serem esfoladas pela parede, ou pelas mordidas que Kakuzu dava em seu ombro.

Sabia quase tudo sobre seu companheiro. Hidan era uma pessoa interessante. Não morria facilmente, ou melhor, não morria. Todas suas tentativas de se livrar dele, falharam drasticamente. E com isso fez seu interesse por ele aumentar.

Hidan sentia prazer em sofrer. E ele, Kakuzu, sentia prazer em fazer as pessoas sofrerem. E ali estava ele, satisfazendo os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Sabia que o albino estava fazendo um esforço sobre humano para conseguir se livrar de suas amarras, mas não iria dar esse gostinho para ele. E sabia que no final ele iria gostar mais daquela forma.

Hidan sentia as mãos ásperas de Kakuzu contra a sua pele. Ele o livrava da parte de baixo de sua roupa, arranhando sua pele, fazendo com que sentisse choques, ao sentir as unhas dele ferindo sua pele. Sabia, que a pele, estava ficando avermelhada, mas quem ligava para dor, arranhões e cortes? Com certeza ele, Hidan, não era essa pessoa.

Gostaria, e muito, de ter suas mãos livres para poder se livrar das roupas que o outro usava. Achava injusto, somente ele, Kakuzu, ter livre acesso ao seu corpo. Só que esse pensamento não durava muito em sua mente, quando sentia aquelas malditas linhas apertarem cada vez mais seus pulsos, e as mordidas que talvez fossem beijos, que recebia nos lábios, ombro e tórax.

Deixou outro gemido escapar de sua garganta quando sentiu uma das mãos de Kakuzu, deslizar até seu membro.

A sensação de ter seu corpo estimulado, juntamente com a dor que estava sentindo, o que o excitava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, o havia deixado naquele estado. E não se envergonhava disso, pois deixava claro que estava gostando com os leves movimentos que seu corpo fazia.

— Você é um desgraçado. – escutou Hidan falar com a voz entrecortada. Ele ofegava cada vez mais com os movimentos que sua mão fazia no membro dele. – Um filho da puta injusto...

Não se deu ao trabalho de responder àquela acusação. Sabia que era injusto. A batalha que Hidan estava travando para livrar-lhe as mãos, não passava despercebida. E toda vez que ele conseguia levar o rosto a altura de sua vestimenta, mordia, como se quisesse rasgá-las.

Com um movimento brusco, jogou o albino novamente contra o chão, deitando-se sobre ele. Escutava da boca dele, as piores coisas, os piores palavrões, mas sabia que o que ele realmente queria era ser tocado, e poder tocar.

Enquanto se livrava de suas próprias roupas, movia o corpo sobre o dele, fazendo com que a pele entrasse em atrito com as pedras no solo.

Para Hidan aquilo estava sendo muito mais que prazeroso. Sublime. Não se imaginava embaixo de Kakuzu. Nem em um milhão de anos, mas ali estava ele. E estava gostando. A dor, as mãos ásperas, os beijos, as mordidas. Tudo era tão indescritível! Talvez fosse a vontade que Kakuzu tinha de lhe matar. Aquela aura assassina contra seu corpo, prendendo-o sobre o chão.

A tortura.

Riu, não somente porque teve vontade de rir, mas por saber que não era somente ele quem estava sendo torturado ali.

— Kakuzu, se o intuito é me torturar, acho que você é quem está sendo mais torturado. – arqueou um pouco as costas, aproximando seu corpo do dele, e então sussurrou: - Ficar duro muito tempo dói! – e riu novamente, contra o beijo lascivo que havia acabado de receber.

E novamente, Hidan sentiu seu corpo ser puxado e arrastado pelo chão, quando Kakuzu, se levantou para tirar definitivamente as roupas.

Se quisesse, poderia se livrar facilmente daquelas ataduras. Fingia não conseguir. Estava gostando da brincadeira. Era divertido sentir na pele aquela sensação de morte, ou pré-morte.

Sentiu seu corpo ser puxado novamente. E o atrito da pele do outro Akatsuki ali presente, foi como brasa contra a sua. Sentia seu corpo febril. Talvez fosse por causa dos milhares de corações que aquele ser tinha. O corpo dele era quente, quase a ponto de queimar sua pele.

As amarras que envolviam seus pés cederam, e enfim pode enlaçar a cintura de Kakuzu. O gemido que saiu engasgado de sua garganta, ao sentir o membro dele, contra o seu fora impossível de ser segurado.

Sentia o corpo de Hidan mover-se cada vez mais rápido em baixo do seu, fazendo com que sons involuntários saíssem de sua boca.

— Porra Kakuzu, você vai ou não, me foder de uma vez? – escutou Hidan pedir, em um sussurro bem perto de seu ouvido.

Nada daquilo estava em seus planos.

— Não vou te foder, Hidan. – a sua voz saiu perigosamente baixa e rouca.

— Não?

— Não!

— Mas que porra você está...

Se tivesse tido tempo para concluir o que estava falando, o teria feito. Seu corpo foi girado, como um pequeno boneco, para cima de seu companheiro. Sentia a ereção dele contra a sua entrada, forçando-a, para que ela entrasse.

— Você vai fazer isso...

As mãos de Kakuzu seguravam fortemente seu quadril, forçando-o para baixo.

A sensação era de ser rasgado ao meio. Sentia cada vez mais o pulsar do membro dele, conforme ele entrava em seu corpo. Era estranho, mas dolorosamente prazeroso.

Forçou o corpo para baixo, sentindo o máximo que pode dele dentro de si. Mexia e remexia lentamente o corpo, sentindo-o ir cada vez mais fundo, sentindo arrepios por toda a sua extensão.

O prazer se misturava com a dor, em cada movimento que seu corpo fazia. Sentia uma insana vontade de morrer de prazer. Nada poderia ser comparado com aquela sensação. Movia o corpo no sentido contrário do de Kakuzu. As mãos dele apertavam firmemente a carne de seu quadril, e sabia que ali ficariam marcadas as digitais dele pois queimavam sua pele.

O outro não se mexia. Era como se ele fosse uma estátua, ali parada, com as mãos agarradas ao seu quadril, sentindo-o ir e vir. Mas percebeu que ele estava gostando tanto quanto.

A respiração de Kakuzu estava acelerada e quente, contra seu corpo. Às vezes, quando ele arfava um pouco mais, sentia o peito dele contra o seu. E com esse pensamento, resolveu instigar ainda mais.

Já com suas mãos soltas, envolveu o pescoço dele, e movia o quadril agilmente contra o dele. E sentia a respiração dele cada vez mais acelerada.

Sentia dor, mas esse era o prazer. Rebolava sobre o corpo dele, gemendo cada vez que sentia o membro dele afundando em seu interior.

Realmente, nada daquilo estava em seus planos. Seus planos eram fazer com que Hidan sentisse a sua fúria. Odiava-o por não poder matá-lo. Só que aquele _castigo_ estava sendo melhor do que imaginara.

O atrito do corpo frio dele contra o seu era extremamente bom. E o sons que ele deixava escapar a cada estocada, o levavam à loucura. Esse era um bom modo de aliviar a tensão. Descontar sua raiva.

A cada minuto que passava, perdia dinheiro, sabia. Mas o faria pagar por cada centavo perdido. E foi o que fez.

Inverteu as posições, batendo as costas dele fortemente contra o chão da caverna. Tomou os lábios dele em um beijo selvagem, enquanto investia fortemente contra o corpo dele.

O corpo dele estava grudento pelo sangue que escorria das feridas que tinha feito, mas isso lhe deixava ainda mais sedento por prazer.

Sentiu as penas dele enlaçando sua cintura, o que facilitou ainda mais a penetração. Estava embriagado.

Hidan sentia seu membro ser prensado, estimulado pelo peso que Kakuzu colocava sobre o seu corpo a cada estocada. O membro dele pulsava dentro de seu corpo, forçando cada vez mais a entrada.

Kakuzu fazia seu corpo raspar contra o chão bruto, e gemia ainda mais com isso. Os lábios dele procuravam os seus com mordidas. Quando os dentes dele vieram de encontro ao seu pescoço com uma forte mordida, não se agüentou. Os espasmos que sentia eram frequentes, mas com aquele ato, o prazer chegou ao seu extremo. Gozou, liberando todo aquele prazer que estava acumulando em seu corpo.

O corpo de Hidan tremia em seus braços. Daquela forma, ele até parecia inofensivo. Os espasmos que ele sentia, faziam seu membro ser pressionado dentro do reto dele, e aquela sensação era deliciosa.

Estoca rápida e agilmente contra o corpo dele. O êxtase dele já tinha vindo, e com o corpo de Hidan o apertando daquela forma, não iria aguentar muito mais. Ele ainda gemia.

Segurou o corpo dele ainda mais junto ao seu, e com algumas poucas estocadas, gozou, deixando escapar todo aquele prazer que fazia seu corpo todo arrepiar.

Deixou-se cair por sobre Hidan. Enquanto recuperava o ar que faltava em seus pulmões. Seus corações batiam descompassados. Pareciam querer explodir dentro do peito.

Deixou-se cair para o lado, pouco ligando para o corpo que estava próximo do seu. Juntou suas roupas e as vestiu.

— Anda, levanta e vamos embora. – Kakuzu sabia que ele iria levantar daquele lugar, mas não o deixaria pensar que estava tentado a fazer o mesmo.

— Não vou a lugar algum. – o albino respondeu, ajeitando-se da maneira mais confortável que pode no chão. – Vou dormir. Eu estou fodido de cansado. Literalmente fodido.

E com aquelas últimas palavras, viu Hidan dormir. E resolveu fazer o mesmo.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **Demorei exatamente um ano e cinco meses para escrever essa Oneshot. Porque? Bom, não sou boa com esses personagens. Bom, pelo menos ela saiu. E é isso que importa. Nana Nee' está aí o presente. De dois aniversários, um dia das crianças, um natal e um ano novo. KKK. Espero que goste. E a você que leu, espero que tenha gostado. Se achar que eu mereço uma review. Por favor, mande-a, eu ficarei muito feliz. Beeeeijos


End file.
